degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Martin
Jake Martin is a junior (11th grade) at Degrassi Community School. A childhood friend of Clare's who's recently re-surfaced, Jake is confident and steady. He has done a lot of renovation work with his dad -- which doesn't hurt his physique -- and his observant and understated sense of humor lends him a mesmerizing way with girls. He is currently in a relationship with Clare Edwards. He is frenemie with Eli Goldsworthy. He is portrayed by Justin Kelly. Character History Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], he visits the Edwards' household for dinner with his father, and expresses an interest in Alli when he first sees her. During dinner, Clare suggests that she and Jake go to Above the Dot, so that she could introduce him to all of her friends, as he is a new student at Degrassi. Clare introduces him to Sadie, Dave, Alli, KC, and Eli. He asks Clare if they should make out to make Eli jealous, and she gives him a look before walking away. He has a conversation with Adam and Eli, while Clare stares at them. When Clare begins to have a scene, he tries to calm her down, but then takes her outside. He yells at Clare when they walk back to her house, telling her that she needs the closure, not Eli, and to move on. Jake kisses her, and the next day, Clare tells Alli that he is a good kisser. In the beginning of Cry Me A River (1), Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that her and Jake were a one time thing. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake and Clare are seen standing in the foyer and talking before walking away together when Eli has his meltdown. In Should've Said No (1), Clare walks in on Jake working in her kitchen without his shirt on, leaving her flustered. The next day, Jake is back at her house doing renovations in the kitchen and tells her about it being awkward when his parents started dating again after their divorce. Clare soon after kisses him. The next day, Katie is interviewing him for the Degrassi Daily for a profile on new students. At lunch, Clare is talking with Katie, and Katie confides in her that she and Jake are going out to a movie night together. This discovery creates tension between Jake and Clare, now knowing that Jake doesn't do commited relationships. She invites him over to her house after school and they decide to be friends with benefits and seal it with a kiss. In Should've Said No (2), '''Jake and Clare are'' crazy about each other, and he tells her that he likes their "casual relationship". He offers to cancel his date''' 'with Katie, and Clare likes the idea. Later on, Clare finds her parents' divorce papers and discovers that her father cheated on her mother''. She tells Jake to go out with Katie because she feels that their relationship is no longer casual. Jake is seen looking devastated ''and jealous when Clare goes to movie night with Liam, leading him to follow Clare 'and Liam to the corridor. Jake eventually decides to be Clare's boyfriend, but must keep their relationship a secret because their parents are dating. In '''U Don't Know (2), Jake and Clare are talking about how they should tell their parents at Little Miss Steaks when Imogen and Eli come over. After an awkward moment Eli leaves. The next day, Jake joins Drama Club as the new contractor to get some extra credit. It is revealed that Eli still has feelings for Clare and considers Jake an enemy. Eli implies to Imogen that he will try something. In Lose Yourself (1), Jake is walking Clare to class when he tells her that he is working on the school play. He later jokes that he needs something else to do besides her, before leaving. He is later shown hanging lights, from on top of an unsteady scaffolding, which Clare volunteer's to hold still after Jake teases her about how safe the scaffolding is. When Clare confronts Eli about possibly trying to hurt Jake, Eli says that Jake will be "out of the picture soon enough" before laughing and walking away, worrying Clare. In''' Lose Yourself (2), Jake is asked by Eli to be Fritz during a read though of Love Roulette. After Clare comes clean about what really happened, Jake tells her that he doesn't believe the play Eli wrote. He hands her the draft for her to read. Jake also tells Clare that he thinks Eli is weird due to the act that Eli wears eyeliner and writes plays. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Jake arrives at Degrassi and kissed Clare which Eli and Bullfrog see. When Eli reveals that Fritz has been changed to Jack everyone looks at Jake, knowing that Jack is based on him. Jake comes up to Eli with the newest version of Love Roulette in his hands and says how he joined the play to build sets and he ended up with a role and now a character based on him. He tells Eli that he knows that the play is about his relationship with Clare and he's tried to be cool with it. But now with the Jack character, Jake loses his cool and tells Eli that he's crossing a line. And tells Eli that the play will not impress Clare. Eli trying to get in Jake's head tells him that Clare's already impressed and that all Clare is thinking about while she riding in Jake's truck is how much she loves his play. Jake then tells Eli to stop messing with Clare's head and asks Eli 'Haven't you put her through enough?' Jake tells Eli that he's lost it and he needs help. Eli then fires Jake and Jake throws out Love Roulette and tells him 'good luck finding replacement'. Jake had told Clare that Eli had fired him. When Clare is interviewing Eli at The Dot, Jake walks into The Dot, once Jake touches Clare's shoulder, Eli can't focus. Jake is there waiting for Clare to finish so they can go on their date. When Eli loses his cool and screams at Clare, Jake comes over and asks if everything's okay. When Eli says he can't do the interview, him and Clare walked off with their arms around eachother. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Jake comes up to Clare after she's written her article on the play and asks her what she thought of the ending. Clare tells him that she doesn't think Eli will ever be done re-writing Love Roulette and she's just happy to be done covering and they can go their seperate ways. Jake seems happy by this news and tells her it's about time. Jake tells Clare that he'll see her at lunch and kisses her. In Don't Panic (1), Jake and Eli become project partners in History class. However, Jake isn't to happy about it since Eli tried to break-up him and Clare. Even though Eli apologized to Jake about it, Jake states that apology won't cut it. He and Clare hit a rough patch after they fight about spending time together. Trivia *His name was originally supposed to be Noah Bradley, but the writers changed it to Jake Martin because Justin Kelly had already played a character named Noah in The Latest Buzz. *The last time Jake and Clare saw each other, before LoveGame, he threw a dead frog at her. *He is in the Orienteering club. *Jake was the second guy who Clare had a sensual dream about. *Jake and Clare started a real relationship after the 'casual' relationship didn't work out in "Should've Said No (2)". *He is the set builder for the school play "Love Roulette." *Jake was said to be "strapping" by Clare Edwards in Should've Said No (1) and by Eli Goldsworthy in Lose Yourself (1). *Jake is the only new student coming into the first half of Season 11. Marisol and Mo both have been shown before in earlier seasons, and Sav mentioned that Katie helped raise money in a school fundraiser during the previous school year, but she was never seen. Also, Imogen revealed that she has been attending Degrassi for several years, possibly stalking Eli and his relationship with Clare. *Jake is the second guy to kiss Clare in his first epiosde. The first one being Wesley and the third being Liam. Quotes *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Hey Clare. Who's your friend? (First line; referring to Alli) *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "And...scene." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Why does everything have to be so dramatic?" *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Just... shut up for a sec." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Should we tell our parents about our night?" *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "What'd she think you'll do? . *Clare * ".....homework." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "I don't want to force you." (Clare): "Oh, shut up." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "I didn't know I had an audience." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare) (About the python) "He is just jealous that I get to kiss you and he doesn't." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare) "It sounded...cute". *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare, via text) "Thinking bout kissing you". (Clare, via text): "Where?" *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (Clare) "Maybe we should just stay friends." (Jake): "I don't think that's gonna work." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: Clare: "How about that pizza?" Jake: "I'm not that hungry." Clare: "Me neither." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: Clare: *giggles* Jake: her to the couch Clare: (Gasps): "Stop it. I think my mom is home." Jake: "What. '''''Now you're worried about getting caught? (Both): *Laugh* *{In Lose Yourself (1)}:' '(to Clare; referring to the Drama work): "You know I'm glad I finally found something i like at Degrassi." *kisses* "You know... besides you." *{In Lose Yourself (2)}: (to Clare; referring to Eli): "He's weird! He wears eyeliner and writes plays." *{In Lose Yourself (2)}: (to Clare referring to Love Roulette): "It's pretty good, you know." *{In Extraordinary Machine (1)}: (to Eli): 'You're losing it! Seek help!" *{In Extraordinary Machine (1)}: (to Eli) "You're crossing the line." *{In Extraordinary Machine (1)}: (to Eli): "Stop messing with Clare's head. Haven't you put her through enough?" Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) Category:Characters Category:Juniors Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Dating Category:Casual Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:School play Category:Jack Category:Carpenter Category:Lumberjack Category:Fights